Kiss From A Rose
by sk8trgurl18
Summary: It is the day of the auction at the old Opera house. The children of Christine and Raoul de Chagny go to the auction to only buy the opera house. Will the same fate come upon the children as in the past? Does the O.G. still haunt the place?
1. Ch 1 In Loving Memory

**N.E.M.O.-**i had this tucked away and hidden and i reopened and i got inspired more. this story is mixed with the books, and the movie. so sorry if u get confused. i have always loved the Beauty and the Beast stories. They are so cute and we need them into today's society. anyways this is narrated by Christine Daae and Raoul de Chagny's daughter, Belle. (how convenient huh lol) anyways it might seem a little confusing in the beginning but her age is 18 years old. Plus some of the ages might be weird and not correct well i m sorry this is a fanfic. **_enjoy and please review!_ Peace.**

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own any of The Phantom of the Opera. The characters from POTO are not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

* * *

**In Loving Memory, Christine Daae**

My mother told me stories about the angel of music. She said that one day the angel will come to me – I believe her. The angel of music met my mother so many years ago. She said it was the greatest experience of her life. He taught her music and brought her songs to life. Yet she never described her angel. The angel of music comes in many different forms and I will know when the angel is there.

I stared out the window of the new automobile. It has been many years since my mother's death. But I would always remember her stories. They were always about adventure, romance and good versus evil. But my favorite story was about the angel of music. After my mother died, I lost my desire to sing. I have always believed it was my fault she died. Even though everyone tells me it wasn't, it was just her time to go. I never believed it. It was my fault that we went back into the theatre. It was my fault for going backstage. Yet it was my most memorable moment. I can still remember everything that happened to the smallest detail in the Opera Populaire.

I was eight when my mother and I adventure into the theatre. We walked into the spacious entrance – hand and hand. My mother the definition for beauty wore an old tan dress with black lacings to only make it stunning. Her hair was neatly tied back as a few ringlets fell upon her pale white face. The sweet fragrance of roses came from my mother's unremarkable and unforgettable perfume. She tugged on my hand to continue on my tour.

"This is where your father and I danced." She said as we climbed up each step.  
"Really?!" I said enthusiastically – yet naïve behind the truth at the time.

The hand rails filled with old dust and cobwebs - connecting to the pillar. Slowly, my mother opened the doors to the auditorium. The doors creaked opened leaving a blanket of dust fall upon us. I closed my eyes – I didn't want my eyes to be blinded.

"Look my child." Her blissfully voice said.

The moment I open my eyes, I never knew how much impact it would have on me. I was only a child at the time and I couldn't figure out the right words to describe the next image. But as they opened to see the world of music, I only thought 'fire cannot destroy something so beautifully done'. A few of the seats burned and scorched leaving the once red velvet chairs into black ashes. In the middle of the seating area lied a beautiful yet broken chandelier. Pieces of glass scattered around ground zero. On the stage were the remains of the last act that was ever performed her. My mother continued the tour towards the stage.

"This is where the hundreds of people watched me perform my songs and my ballet, including your father." She continued as my personal tour guide.  
"So this is where you started mommy!" I said cheerfully staring up at her.  
"Yes, Belle. This where it all began." She smiled down on me.

We climbed onto the old stage – that was covered in ashes and dust. I turned towards the center of the stage. The center, where the famous sopranos would stand and sing, is where it began. My mother's first song and her last were all done there. I slipped from my mother's hands to stand there – in the same exact spot. I stared out into the audience. At that time, I never knew about the events that took place here. I was never told the secrets that lied behind the stage. But the child's mind is so innocent and fragile. That is why when you raise children be careful what you expose them too. Well I was exposed - exposed to this life of my mother's. My eyes blinked once or twice to capture all of the surroundings. I fell backwards onto my butt, overwhelmed by everything. My mother knelt down behind me, placing her fingers through my hair.

"Mommy," I paused waiting for her. "Were you ever afraid?"

My mother stopped brushing my hair. It was an easy question to answer but for her, it wasn't. She didn't say anything, she didn't know want to say. I didn't know at the time what I unlocked in my mother's mind.

"Mommy?" I said as I turned towards her. "Were you ever afraid to sing in public?"

She stood there staring into her mind. The child thought she was thinking about the question. Now older, I now know what she was thinking about. She was thinking of the past - haunted, tormented, torn. She had memories of the murders and the last frightful night here. Here where she met the man who changed her life, the Opera Ghost. I stood up in front of my bewildered mother. I touched her cold white face. Her brown eyes stared at me coldly.

"Mommy, what song do you want me to sing?" I said gently.

My mother blinked a couple of times – snapping out of her memories. She smiled with her bright eyes. Music always made her happy.

"Oh my beauty, whatever your little heart desires." She said softly.  
"I want to sing a song with you." I smiled.  
"Alright how about, Think of Me. The very first song I sang here." She smiled back to me.  
"Alright." I said cheerfully.

My mother began to sing the song, I joined her. As we sang together it felt like her voice rained on top of the dirt, ashes, and dust and wiped them clean. The theatre felt like it was coming alive. Going back in time when the opera first started. The audience was quietly listening, the band played, the stage hands slowly moving props behind us. The only voices heard were a retired lead soprano's young and strong voice and a child's shaking yet relaxed voice. I was happy, happy to sing with my mother. I knew she was also happy to have me there with her, to sing. Then during the instrumental part she picked me up and danced with me around in circles. We laughed with each other humming the instrumental part. Then when the part came up my mother took over. I was lucky to have my mother or the matter is to have her as my mother. I loved her very much.

"Alright Belle, your turn." She said still holding me up.  
"No mommy, you do it. You're better." I wrapped my arms around her neck.  
"Belle try it for mommy." She said as she put me down.

I didn't know it at the time. But she was teaching me a lesson. I turned towards the audience and began to whimper. I was nervous. Even though there was no one in the audience, I couldn't bring my voice to do it.

"Belle, it comes from your heart. Just close your eyes and you will find your song." My mother whispered to me from behind.

I closed my eyes. All there was was darkness. I began to relax a bit more. Then somewhere deep within I heard the song we were singing. Different colors popped in my mind. It danced with the music more. Then out of nowhere a voice started to sing. I opened my eyes to find out it was me. I was singing out in the open without my mother. I repeated the same words my mother sung. It was exciting - I felt like I belonged on the stage like mother did. When you're on stage singing, your mind becomes clearer. I knew I wanted to be a singer. The singer that puts real emotion into a song to make the audience feel different tensions - I wanted that. As I said my few last words – I gave it all I got. But I couldn't get my voice that low as my mother's. My mother clapped for me. I stood there still in shock.

"See you did it!" My mom said proudly.

I turned around to see my mother staring at me. As I stepped towards her something fell in the seating area. It made a loud noise making our head turn. Then I heard a noise behind the stage curtains. As my mother looked among the shadows in the box seats, I scurried towards backstage. There were props of different colors and shapes. But I had a clear path in front of me. I was very curious when I was little. I guess that is sometimes why I would get into trouble with my father. He said I was like my mother – too much like her. As I got closer towards the shadows ahead of me music started to play. I stopped to listen to the music. It was something new, something I never heard before. Then a voice came from the shadows. It was beautiful. The voice was sturdy yet relaxing. I was drawn to the voice ever so more. Just even thinking about it gives me goosebumps today. The voice started to call out towards me. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know if I should go any further. Then a white mask appeared through the shadows. I looked up at the half faced man.

"Hello my child." He said to me.  
"Hi." I said feverishly "Was that you singing?"  
"Yes that was. Did you like it?" he said as he knelt down.  
"Oh very much so. Are you the angel of music?" I asked.

He chuckled, leaving me unanswered. I stood there. Wondering who he was, and why he has a mask.

"Belle, where are you?" my mother said concerned as she turned the corner. "Belle!"

My mother ran up to me to kneel next to me. She turned me around placing her hands all over me. I guess she was making sure I was alright.

"You might want to keep an eye on her. Who know what might fall on her." The man said.

My mother looked up at the man in the mask. She smiled at him.

"Mommy, he can sing. I like his voice." I told her as I pointed at him.  
"Does he really?" she said as she stood up holding my hand.  
"Yes mommy. Mister sing for my mommy so she can hear your voice." I said as he stood up to.  
"I would love to but it is up to your mother." He smiled.

I looked up at my mother but she gazed at the man and the man gazed at her. My request to the man was unforgivable. I didn't know that is was going to only end in misery and pain. But I was only young and naïve. It was the same man she fell in love with a long time ago. It was the same man in the triangle. I sparked the fuse.

"I…I can't, I'm sorry." She said as she picked me up of the floor.  
"Maybe another time, Christine. It is has been a long time."  
"I know it has been." She gently said.  
"I have missed you. The opera has missed you."  
"And I have missed the opera." She quickly said.  
"It was nice to hear your voice in this dark and damp hole. It was especially nice to meet your beautiful daughter. She looks just like you when you were younger." He said as he reached out towards me.

My mother moved backward. I didn't understand the conservation they were having. But I was upset not to hear him sing. I was extra confused when my mother stepped backward holding me tighter.

"I have to go you see…" my mother was cut-off.  
"It is alright, I understand. Goodbye, my Christine and Belle." He said as he disappeared into the shadows.

I didn't understand why the man cut off my mother, but I now know why. He didn't want to hear about my father. He was happy just seeing her. We left the theatre quickly and quietly that day. I never forgot that childhood memory. From after that night I heard my father tell my brother to keep me away from the Phantom of the Opera. My mother died a year later. The doctors said she died of old age. But I knew it was my fault as I said earlier. I knew she died of a broken heart. She broke the phantom's heart again and I bet she couldn't take it this time.

"Belle…Belle!! Wake up!! We are here." My brother shook me.

I woke up from flashback. The automobile stopped in front of the building. I opened the door jumping out. My brother took my hand and walked me to the steps. I looked up at the banner **AUCTION**. My brother tugged me inside. I was back after 10 years. I was back in the opera house. I was back to the Phantom's lair.


	2. Ch 2 The Newly Gain Treasure

**N.E.M.O.- **wow the first chapter was long i hope i can be as long in this one. lol. now before you put in the review that i didn't describe my character Belle or her brother i am in this one just be patient lol. i know i didn't. but i kind of describe belle who looks like her mother so that should give you a picture. anyways i will describe here. and again i no the years are way off. but w/e k. it is my story dont ruin it for me :(( anways i hope u like. **_enjoy and please review!_ Peace.**

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own any of The Phantom of the Opera. The characters from POTO are not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

The Newly Gain Treasure

The Opera House looked the same from so many years ago. The same old statues, the same old dust and cobwebs it was all still in the same spot. I walked up the stairs – beside my brother. The cold wind blew in through the broken windows. I held my coat together - my brother drew me closer to him. Ever since I was born he was there to watch me and protect me. My brother, Viconte Bradley de Chagny is a tall, well-fit, handsome man. He is my strong older brother, by seven years. I never called him Bradley though, I always called him Brad. We walked into the former auditorium. There was no more seating area and the chandelier seemed to be on stage covered.

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces." The auctioneer shouted.

We stood in the back of the room watching the auction. In the front I noticed a familiar nurse with a man in a wheelchair.

"Brad, isn't that father?" I whispered to him.  
"Yes, he said he would be here. He is here to see if any of mother's stuff is being sold." He whispered back to me – I nodded.

"Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained." The auctioneer continued to shout.

Wait! The same Phantom – the man I met. I left my brother's side and moved up in the crowd to hear the story.

"We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen." The auctioneer finished.

The moment the old sheet was removed to show the brilliant and spectacular chandelier rising from the dead, everybody gasp. The gasping in the room was either for its beauty or the pain. My heart began to race - I almost felt tears trying to come through my eyes. I turned quickly away looking at my father. Tears rolled down his face as he began to remember. He remembered the opera, the phantom, and my mother. He quickly tapped his nurse. She nodded and took him outside. I followed closely behind him. My father's wheelchair stopped in front of the carriages. I guess he was going home. I turned around to face an older woman. She stared at me. Her eyes felt like they were going deep into my soul. I stared at the old widow. Then during the strange awkwardness she snuck in a smile. This was very confusing to me – she walked outside towards my father. There was something unusual about her. Why did she stare at me like that?

"Belle, come on. Leave father alone." My brother placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Brad, who was that older woman?" I asked – walking back to the crowd.  
"Madame Giry, a former friend of our mother's." He whispered to me.

That must be why she stared at me. I looked like my mother. The auctioneer continued with his auction.

"Lot 668 a locket shaped as a heart. This was worn by many of the chorus girls." The auctioneer stated – it caught my attention. "Starting bid 10 francs."

I looked towards my brother. I elbowed him. He smiled and nodded. He already knew I wanted this trinket. A chorus girl wore this – it could have been my mother's.

"10 francs, thank you sir. Going once, going twice…" said the auctioneer – cut off.  
"15 francs." A man shouted from the corner.

Everybody turned to see a man in the shadows. The man didn't budge he remained in the darkness. The auctioneer tried to get a good look at him.

"Alright then do I have 20 francs?" the auctioneer continued.

I stared over at the darkness trying to see the outline of the body. But I couldn't see him that well. I turned towards my brother like a little girl again. It was frightening that a man couldn't come out of the shadows to show himself. But if he is trying to conceal his face then why come to an auction.

"25 francs for you sir, do I hear 30 francs?' he continued.

Maybe if we stop biding on the necklace, then that would mean that he would get it. If he gets it then he must go forward to collect it. Then we can see who he really is. I wonder though, if it is the phantom. I wonder if we really did awake the ghost from so many years ago just by raising the chandelier.

"Do I hear 45 francs?" the auctioneer stared at Bradley.

I grabbed Brad's sleeve, shaking my head. Brad nodded and shook his head towards the auctioneer. The auctioneer nodded and slammed his gavel.

"Sold to...ah...what is your name sir?"  
"It doesn't matter. Here is the money." The man said as he tossed the pouch of money towards the auctioneer. "And give the necklace to my opponent's sister. Good day everyone."

Then he was gone. Everybody just stared at the empty corner. The auctioneer still looked confused.

"Miss I believe this necklace is yours now." The auctioneer said towards me.

I turned my gaze towards the auctioneer and walked up towards the stage to claim my newly gift. One of the auctioneer's men grabbed the box that contained the necklace and handed it to me. I took the black box and walked back to my brother.

"Are you happy?" my brother finally said.  
"Yes. But this is a little weird. I mean I thought you would get it for me. Not someone else." I said as I looked over at the corner.  
"Yeah that is strange." Brad said as he turned back towards the auctioneer.  
"I will be right back." I said as I went towards the door to get a better light.  
"Alright." he answered.

I slowly walked over towards the door constantly keeping my eye on the box. It just kept bothering me that some strange man knew that I wanted this gift. But I also knew it could have been just a lucky guess. I stopped under the rays of the sun. Slowly and steady I opened the little black box. There was the necklace. It was a thin black string that held a wore out gold heart. I picked up the necklace carefully. It was so fragile yet a beautiful antique. The sun hit the necklace making it glow in my eyes. It was a precious treasure to receive. I placed it back in the box. I turned around to see everyone walking out. The auction was closed. I walked over towards my brother but he went up to the auctioneer. I went towards them to see what they were talking about. That is until I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned towards the same red curtains from so long ago. I crept towards the stage so I wouldn't be detected by my brother or any of the staff.

It almost looked the same from what I remember. The dust looked new from all the moving furniture. There were small little pathways on the floor and even footprints. I continued to walk through the backstage area. The old rusty smell filled the air as the light from the dirty windows try to peek. I looked over towards the same place I had my first encounter with him. There was nothing over there. I guess I was just seeing things. I turned to walk back when I saw a light flicker through the darkness. The light was peeking under a door in the distance. I went towards the light. I didn't understand it at the time. But something was captivated me as if I was Pandora. As I got closer to the door, I began to hear music. It was soft yet triumphant. I reached for the knob. My mind began to hesitate while my heart fought it. I didn't know if I should open it to see the cause of the music. Yet there could be consequences. There could be a psycho killer for all I know in the room waiting for me. Finally I reached the knob. I twisted it slowly. The moment I open the door slightly a huge arm wrapped around my stomach. I opened my mouth to scream but was silence with a hand. It's the killer and I know it. I am going to die.

"Shh!" a voice said.

I stopped struggling. The man kept holding me but it didn't seem like he was paying attention to me. He let his hand from my mouth fall down to his side. I turned my head to look at the man, but I couldn't see him that well.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.  
"You don't want to wake him?" he whispered as he stared in the darkness.  
"Who?" I said as I looked in the darkness.  
"The phantom of the opera." He answered.  
"But the phantom is not a bad person."  
"A long time ago he killed innocent people."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am no one important."  
"Then why are you here. Especially holding me back."  
"Because he is just like a siren. He is around here trying to lure you in."  
"I believe I can take care of myself though." I said as I adjusted myself to look at the man.  
"Oh really and what were you going to do if he took you to his lair. How are you going to get back?"  
"I don't believe we are talking about the same phantom here." I snapped at him.  
"There is only one phantom here."  
"And this phantom wouldn't harm a fly." I said as I opened the door wide open.  
"Wait!" he said as we stared into an empty dressing room.  
"See it's empty."

I walked in moving the man's arm away from me. It looked untouched. There was no dust or even cobwebs. There were fresh rose everywhere. It took my breath away. I turned back to see the man leaning up against the wall. His brown eyes began to stare at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"  
"I am trying to figure you out."  
"Well it's kind of creepy."  
"It's just interesting that you are taking the phantom's side when clearly you don't know him."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean you are taking interest on someone you don't even know."  
"And you know him."  
"You can say that."

I turned my head towards a huge mirror. The man wore a black trouser with a once white cotton shirt and a wool flannel coat. His dark hair was long and shaggy.

"How do you know him?" I finally asked.  
"Well I come here once in awhile to visit this famous stage."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know maybe the history behind it."  
"I believe I am alright now. As you can see there is no phantom here."  
"Why does he have interest in you? I mean you're a bit too young and you're not that pretty."  
"Hey, that was uncalled for."  
"Sorry it's true."  
"You know what…" I turned my head to face him.

He was gone. I walked over towards the door to see where he went to but he just vanishes. That man was strange. I turned around to look at the room again. The music started to play again. It seemed like it was coming from the mirror in the corner. I walked towards it. There seemed to be an shadow growing in the mirror. All of a suddenly an arm went around my waist again.

"Oh come on now what?" I said tired of him grabbing me.

Then in one motion I was lifted in mid air falling upon someone's shoulder.

"Hey wait!" I shouted.  
"I have been looking for you everywhere." Brad's stern voice said.  
"Oh...I'm sorry." I softly said to him – I was wrong.  
"What were you doing back here? You know better to not go off by yourself." he said as if he was disciplining his daughter.  
"But I wasn't by myself. There was a man earlier and..."  
"A man?" he dropped me to the floor. "What man?"  
"I don't know. He looked like he worked here or something. I don't know but he was rude."  
"Oh alright. Well we have to go home now."  
"Alright."

Brad and I walked out of the L'Opera Populaire. I didn't tell him the whole truth and I didn't want to. I knew if I told him he would be more worried. Especially knowing that the Phantom lure me in with his sweet music. But it was also weird that the man told me the Phantom was interested in me. I couldn't do anything about it. But it was going to be the last time I would ever go back to the Opera. Especially knowing my mother loved this place, it took my mother and I wouldn't forgive the theatre or myself for this incident. So I will keep my mouth shut about knowing and seeing the Phantom himself.


End file.
